Different electrically insulating supports for electromechanical switches and methods for their manufacturing are known in the art.
Some of them comprises manufacturing the entire body of the support from only one insulating material, generally a plastic, while other combine different types of plastic, such as thermoplastics, into the same support.
One of said proposals is disclosed in International Application WO9960315, which describes a support comprising two different types of thermoplastics: one of which is electrically insulating and the other one is electrically conductive.
EP751865B1 discloses a housing for an electrical switch and a method for its manufacturing, where the housing is made from to thermoplastic components which are welded to one another. The thermoplastic components have different transmission and absorption coefficients for the spectrum of a laser beam, in order allow the laser welding.
Some low and medium voltage applications, such as the ones associated to electrical circuits of a household electrical appliance (such as an oven) require the use of electromechanical switches having electrically insulating supports with portions withstanding different temperatures. These supports are conventionally manufactured from only one material, such as a thermosetting material, selected to withstand the highest possible temperature, thus increasing the cost of such a support.
None of the above mentioned patent documents discloses selecting the different thermoplastic components to have different temperature heat resistances.
However, there is a patent document which discloses such a thermoplastics selection based on temperature heat resistance criteria. Said patent document is EP0484747, which discloses a puffer switch, for high voltage applications, comprising a rotor assembly inserted into a shell secured between a pair of stationary contact supports, where depending on the temperature to withstand some parts are made from a high or a low cost thermoplastic or from a thermosetting plastic.
EP0484747 does not disclose different portions of the same part being formed from different plastics having different temperature heat resistances, nor to manufacture the entire switch support into only one piece made of different plastics having different temperature heat resistances.
It is, therefore, necessary to provide an alternative to the state of the art which covers the gaps found therein.